Pterodactyl
Pterodactyls, also called "Pteradons" (プテラノドン, Puteranodon), are huge flying pterosaur reptiles. They live in Mount Paozu, as well as many other places of the Earth. Appearances One captured Bulma in the first episode of Dragon Ball but is knocked down by Goku's Power Pole. In a later episode, one is seen in the beginning hiding from Goku before his encounter with the Bear Thief (possibly being the same pterodactyl from the first episode). In another episode, Puar, Oolong, Bulma, and Yamcha meet a giant pterodactyl in a jungle after their airplane crashed there. In another episode, a pterodactyl attacks Nam, but is killed by Goku with a hit over its head with the Power Pole. A pterodactyl confronts the second Sand Eagle who attacked Gohan in Break Wasteland. A Namekian Pterodactyl briefly appears in the Namek Saga, chasing Bulma on planet Namek until Krillin and Gohan shot it down. Another pterodactyl appears in Gohan's dream in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, a pterodactyl is briefly seen when it flies by Neiz, who thinks it was the one that set off his scouter, rather than Krillin's Ki Blast. During the Cell Games Saga, a pterodactyl tries to steal a fish Gohan caught while with Ox-King. During the Great Saiyaman Saga, a baby pterodactyl named Chobi is stolen from his father Toh Toh and his mother by Mr. Musuka; he is eventually saved and returned to his parents by Gohan and Videl. At the end of the Kid Buu Saga, Goku arrives late to Bulma's party because he is watching over a pterosaur's eggs. Notable Pterodactyls *Toh Toh *Chobi Video game appearances Small pterodactyls are common enemies in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, and the ''Dragon Ball: Origins'' series (called Mini-Pteranodon). In The Legacy of Goku, a side quest involves the player searching for a pterodactyl mother's egg that has been stolen by another pterodactyl. The pterodactyl seen in the manga is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen and Dragon Ball: Origins. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, a Quetzalcoatlus-type pterosaur is the boss who found and brought the Four-Star Dragon Ball inside the pyramid in the Sacred Land of Korin. It is later revealed, in bonus level 5-6, that this Quetzalcoatlus pterosaur also attacked Launch in her bad form and took the Pirate Cave's diamond she stole from Bulma. In this bonus level, the Quetzalcoatlus is defeated by Krillin after a tailor tells him about the "fabulous treasure" protected by the Quetzalcoatlus, but Launch then appears in the pyramid and steals the diamond once again. Three types of giant pterodactyls are basic enemies in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans: Winged Dragon, Violent Dragon, and Snow Dragon. ALso, pterodactyls are seen in the background of the Rocky Area battle stage in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. Trivia *Unlike other saurians in the series, pterodactyls seem to have the ability to speak in full sentences, as seen in episodes such as "The Roaming Lake". Gallery Category:Animals Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Races Category:Villains